


Official Story

by torigates



Category: Life (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie notices things. He knows <i>something</i> is going on between Dani and Tidwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official Story

Charlie isn’t stupid. Well, in the grand scheme of the universe, he probably is kind of dumb, but on your everyday kind of basis, he likes to think he knows more or less what’s going on.

But back to his original point.

Charlie notices things. He knows _something_ is going on between Dani and Tidwell.

It’s not like he’s surprised Dani hasn’t said anything to him about whatever it is. Reese is a private person. So is he when it comes down to it. You don’t end up with a secret conspiracy wall without keeping a thing or two to yourself.

He doesn’t begrudge Reese her privacy, their mutual respect for keeping things to themselves is probably the main reason why the two of them work so well together. She doesn’t ask him questions and neither does he.

“A word, Detective Reese?” Tidwell says after another debriefing.

Dani huffs and rolls her eyes, but stays where she is.

Charlie looks back and forth between the two of them before walking out.

Reese doesn’t say anything after. Charlie thinks things are getting a little ridiculous.

“What’s the official story?” he asks her, taking a bite out of his apple. Granny Smith. It’s crisp and juicy.

“What?” Reese asks, and she sounds annoyed, like _what is he going on about now?_

Charlie doesn’t say anything, just nods in the direction of Tidwell’s office.

Dani stares at him. “What are you talking about, Crews?”

He takes another bite out of his apple, and it’s so good he thinks about offering her a bite. He doesn’t. Reese never appreciates his fruit.

“People might start asking me questions,” he says.

She continues to stare at him. “Are you planning on making sense anytime in the near future?”

“What do I say if people ask about, you know,” her face remains carefully blank. Charlie leans across their desks. “You and Tidwell,” he whispers.

Reese looks pissed. “And who, exactly, is going to be asking you questions?” She pauses. “You know what? Forget it. You can tell them to mind your own business. You can mind your own business too.”

Charlie takes another bite of his apple. “Do you want a bit of this?” he asks.

“No, Crews, I don’t want a bite of your apple.”

He shrugs. “I was just asking for the official story. In case anyone asked.”

Reese doesn’t say anything.

Charlie leans back in his chair and takes another big bite of his apple. Reese really doesn’t know what she’s missing.

Eventually, Reese sighs and puts down her pen. “Who would ask?”

“What?”

“You said, ‘In case anyone asked.’ Who would ask?”

“I don’t know,” he pauses. “Bobby?”

“Why would Stark be asking about me?”

Charlie shrugs.

Reese turns back to her work. After a moment she puts down her pen again. “It’s nobody’s business,” she says.

“Okay.”

Reese stares at her computer monitor for a moment. “You’re doing that thing where you’re deliberately vague to try and get me to talk.”

“No, I’m not,” Charlie says taking another bite.

“Oh my god, would you stop with the apple?” Reese says, annoyed.

“This apple has never done anything to you, Reese.”

“Except associate itself with you and your annoying questions.”

“I was just asking for the official story,” he tells her.

“Stop saying that!”

Charlie shrugs. “Okay. Let’s forget it.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Reese turns back to her work.

Charlie takes the last bite out of his apple and frowns at the core left in his hand. Sadly, he tosses it in the trash.

“Detective Reese?” Tidwell calls from his office.

Reese immediately glares at him. “Don’t say it. Just—don’t.”

Charlie holds up his hands in an _I surrender_ , motion.

Dani walks across the room and shuts the door to Tidwell’s office.

Charlie doesn’t think about what may or may not be going on between his partner and his boss. Like Dani said, it was none of his business.

Besides, Charlie thinks he might have another apple stashed in one of his desk drawers. 


End file.
